Mitsunari's Mom
by ProKitty202
Summary: Mitsunari just wont admit that he sees Lady Nene as a mother figure. just what will it take for him to realise this? NeneXMitsunari Mother and son, and some YukiXMitsu fluff. please go easy this is my first story.
1. afternoon tea with Hideyoshi

Yay! i managed after two days of waiting, to upload the story. this is my first Samurai Warriors (that was suppossed to be a oneshot but oh well) so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS or anything to do with it, i just play the games. and if i did, i would want to keep Mitsunari for myself *is a shameless Mitsunari fangirl*

kk now on with the first chappie

Mitsunari walked down the corridor holding two cups of tea on a tray. It was a request from his Lord, Hideyoshi Toyotomi. He reached for the sliding door with his left hand but quickly pulled it away and blushed with embarrassment. He did not want a repeat of his clumsiness again(1)

Carefully, he slowly moved the sliding door with his foot. "Ahem. My Lord, I have brought your afternoon tea" said Mitsunari, as he entered the room, it was bare. No sign of the Monkey anywhere "Lord Hideyoshi?"

"Ah! Is that you Mitsunari?"

His voice was heard from somewhere but, where exactly? It couldn't be coming from the garden where his room lead to. Mitsunari placed the tray onto the table and made his way to the door that led to the garden, but before he even reached the door itself, Hideyoshi hand just popped his head from around the corner, giving poor Mitsunari a terrible fright, causing him to fall onto the floor

When he realised that his lord was giggling at him, he started to go red in the face

"M-My Lord! You should not do things like that"

"I didn't mean to frighten you Mitsunari, it just seems that you appeared at the wrong time." He watched Mitsunari flick of any bits of fluff off his sleeves and stood up. Hideyoshi began to sip his nice hot tea. So delicious, especially when it's super hot

"Mitsunari, care to join me? Since you did bring two cups of tea instead of one." that sentence really did bring a smile to Mitsunari's face "of course my lord."

5 minutes had passed after they had finished their nice hot tea, Hideyoshi began to make conversation to avoid the awkward silence between the two "I must thank you Mitsunari, for this wonderfully. You've gotten better over the years, through tea, fighting and as my Strategist."

As always, Mitsunari put on his cocky smile he always had "you're giving me a big head my Lord, as always." Said Mitsunari, scratching the back of his head "but I'm not saying that's a bad thing" Hideyoshi chuckled at his cocky sounding voice

"Mitsunari…you still remember the first time we met, Don't you?"

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow.

"I called you to bring me tea after a long day of hunting, if I recall." He began to draw circles in his tea cup "and you brought me a big cup of tea that was barely even hot. You know, I never did figure that out…"

He looked up at Mitsunari, who was looking very confused at the matter "were you being nice by bringing tea that I could drink quickly…Or being mean by bringing tea that I wouldn't enjoy?"

"w-what? I…I…"

The Fox began to stutter for words. He did not know what to say next since he had forgotten the whole thing. Maybe being with Hideyoshi for so long made him forget most of his past…

"Well, I suppose it hardly matters now." Mitsunari suddenly popped back into the room, now he was fully listening to him

"You've since proven yourself a highly capable officer. Although I admit I still have trouble telling your sincerity from your sarcasm…" the young fox began to turn a little pink in his cheeks after he drifted his gaze to the blue vase in the corner. He lightly scratched his cheek with his index finger; Mitsunari only does this when he's really embarrassed (2)

"Well-I-"

"Now that I think about it, every time I asked you for a refill…the tea became hotter and the portions, smaller…"

"My Lord…! I-"

"MITSUNARI!! YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE!" the young fox cringed deeply at that voice. Oh how he hated it so. With his face now fully red he retreated downstairs.

Once he was in the kitchen "ara? Mitsu-Chan! Sugu-Kun and Yuki-Kun (3) are outside the front!" Nene trotted over to Mitsunari wearing a pink "kiss the adorable cook" apron and holding a ladle.

Things like this just HAD to get worse didn't it?

"Nene! Why are you wearing such ridiculous clothes?!" Mitsunari walked right passed her and fixed his hair, trying not to be so swayed from Nene's outfit. It worked a little since he was turning a light shade of pink, luckily she did not spot it

"Mitsunari! I told you to call me Mother!"

"NEVER! YOU ARE **NOT** MY MOM!"

BAM! Went the door. Nene simply smiled and said "be home before dinner Mitsunari...oh?" whats this? A fan on the floor. It can't be Mitsunari's fan can it? She scooped it up and followed him outside

* * *

1- totally made that up, but i see him as a clumsy guy

2- he doesnt really, made that up too but, it sorta suits him, well to me anyways

3- cute nicknames no?

there we are, short but sweet, okay?

R&R


	2. Somebody's not a happy bunny today

chapter two is up. wheeeee! some YukimuraXMitsunari hints in here too!

i dunno why, i just see that paring as a really super cute one.

DO NOT OWN any thing that has to do anything with Samurai warriors or Koei itself

but i wish i did. specially Mitsunari *finds him and glomps him*

Mitsunari- GET OFF OF ME!

Lorelle- NEVER!

* * *

"…what do you want?" growled the slightly smaller man "Mitsunari, is that grumpiness I hear from you?" Asked Kanetsugu without using any honorific's in his name

"And what if I am? _Sugu-kun_?" Mitsunari said with a sneer but then out of the blue, he was rugby tackled to the grown by none other than Yukimura himself. "Lord Mitsunari!"

Without any other option he could take, all Mitsunari could do at this point was to wriggle and squirm out from Yukimura's bear hug as quick as possible!

"YUKIMURA! What's with you and the constant bear hugs?!" squealed the fox as he cleaned the dust off his behind and back legs.

"But I missed you Lord Mitsunari!"

"Its only been a few days Yuki!"

"I don't care! I missed you too much to care about time! Lord Mitsunari!" Mitsunari froze. Such words made him come to a sudden halt, his face slowly turning crimson.

"Pfft!"

Now A much deeper shade of red than crimson.

"It aint funny Kanetsugu!"

"Hehe-I'm not laughing…pfft Im NOT laughing!! Hehehe!"

If it wasn't for the fact that Kanetsugu was his best friend, Mitsunari would've punched him to the sky.

"Shut up-GAAAAAH!"

And while he was off guard, getting all flustered from 'Honour Boy' laughing at him, Yukimura hugged Mitsunari from behind and collapsed to the ground once again due to him being a hell of a lot lighter than Yukimura.

"Damn it Yukimura!"

"Lord Mitsunari~!"

"Aww that's cute Yukimura, you like him a lot don't you?" Kanetsugu managed to say between giggles as he watched the red warrior nod. Mitsunari pushed him off and blushed again. What did he mean by 'like him'?

"Mitsunari~! Mitsu-Chaaaaaaan!"

Here comes the most annoying voice (1) again.

"Oh. My. God. Dare I turn around?"

Even how much he didn't want to, Mitsunari turned around anyway, but immediately turned back when he saw her. He tried his hardest not to make his now reddened face noticeable.

"Lady Nene!" both Kanetsugu and Yukimura said in unison "hi kids! How are you two doing these days?" Nene asked in her normally cheery self. She stood on her tippy-toes and gave Yukimura and Kanetsugu a peck on the cheek while Mitsunari pretended to puke

"It's been good Lady Nene, im so glad to be back here!" Yukimura slowly placed his hand over his cheek and blushed, like a little kid who'd been kissed for the first time.

"My have you two grown! You'll be as tall as the trees soon enough!" said the ever so cheerful Nene as she gave Kanetsugu a hug, now it was his turn to blush; It can't be because of Nene's breasts pushed up against his chest is it? (2)

"Y-yeah soon enough! Unlike Mr. Sourpuss over there."

"I HEARD THAT."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I can actually see the top of your head Mitsunari."

"SHUT UP YUKI!"

"Don't be such a sourpuss Mitsunari, you'll grow-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU NENE! BESIDES WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Mitsunari practically yelled into her right ear but she showed no sign of fear whatsoever.

Yukimura turned back to Kanetsugu "Is he in one of those moods again?" asked the crimson warrior watching among the two bickering over and over again

"Afraid so."

"I've just came to give you your fan" said Nene shyly as she handed out Mitsunari's fan but he soon enough snatched it out of her hands as quickly as possible "Uwe?" was all she could say before Mitsunari got up into her face "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY FAN!"

"YOU dropped it on the floor stupid klutz!"

"I HATE YOU!" Mitsunari said, out of the blue. Nene took no hesitation to say "I HATE YOU TOO!" back to Mitsunari.

Yukimura and Kanetsugu's mouths had slightly opened. Who would think a sweet little wife like Nene would say she hated someone. The two boys slowly turned their gaze from Nene's fire fury stare to Mitsunari's open jaw in astonishment, eye's widening.

His fan slowly slipped out from his grip with a soft clunk sound next to his feet.

"…really?"

"Nope!"

"!!"

While he was off guard and with her swift agile moves, Nene slide up to Mitsunari and lightly brushed her smooth, soft, silky lips onto his cheek. No words could describe how Mitsunari was feeling at this point. Happy? Annoyed? …Embarrassed?

Yet he's completely oblivious to the two at the back who were blushing crazily. Mitsunari swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his cheeks reddening; now the auburn boy had gone into a trance…

"N-Nene..." he watched her walk back inside the house, still holding his cheek

"Ksssh! Psst! Hehe-Mitsunari! Hehehe!" His head shot up. He was now awake, aware and really embarrassed, especially at the fact that Kanetsugu and even Yukimura were snickering at him.

Kanetsugu had turned away to laugh, Yukimura just stood there, trying his hardest not to laugh at his older friend. "I'm sorry Lord Mitsunari! But you looked so funny! Its Like you're in love with your Mom or something!"

"Nene is not my mom!"

"Aww c'mon Mitsunari, you seem to warm up to her more." Kanetsugu smiled coyly with his hand resting on his chin. Mitsunari flipped his Auburn hair behind his back and scratched his cheek. "You don't suppose you actually l-" (3)

"SURE AS HELL I DON'T!"

Yukimura watched the two go into another argument, his poor neck started to hurt pretty badly with the constant twisting to the left and right and yet he did not understand what was going on "eh? What? What? What was he gonna say?"

"Oh, I was saying how Mitsunari lo-"

"SHUT UP KANETSUGU! I DO NOT!"

"Lo? Lo, love?" said the oblivious child, finally getting the point, well when he saw a glimpse of Mitsunari's painted red face "you LOVE someone Lord Mitsunari?"

"NO!"

"Oh okay, but whats with your face, gotta fever or something?" young Yuki pointed out his face "I'm not-!" his words were silenced, due to Kanetsugu shoving a mirror up to his face "you so are." Said Kanetsugu

Mitsunari could not take it anymore, the constant teasing of his friends teasing him, mostly Kanetsugu, made him so frustrated. What made him even more irritated was Yukimura's lack of understanding the situation. And with one last giggle from Kanetsugu-

"!!!" the other two boys did nothing but watch him storm back into the house cursing loudly too "DAMN IT ALL!!!"

Kanetsugu sighed, shaking his head a little"…Mitsunari, maybe I went a little far." He took off his helmet and placed it underneath his arm, no sooner he felt a gust of wind coming from the right, his clothes and hair followed the direction.

Boy Yukimura was fast.

"Lord Mitsunari!"

Kanetsugu sighed and began to retreat into the castle as well; carrying now a fan that Mitsunari had dropped again.

End of Chapter 2

well that was fun to do, i think i made Mitsunari too angry but you gotta love him right?

1 - Nene, she can be annoying, but she's still cute

2 - gotta look carefully at Nene when you're playing her, or at least look on photobucket or summat.

3 - if he does, its gonna be platonic


	3. Playtime is over

here we go, chapter 3 of the story and boy dows Mitsunari know how to put someone down eh?

Disclaimer: do not own anything to do with Samurai warriors Or Mitsunari

please read and review!

* * *

The light from the sun had loomed through the windows down the hall way, creating rays from the window to the floorboards, revealing tiny microscopic bits of dust where the sunlight has been spotted.

Footsteps were heard down the long hallway, picking up the pace and now running. The echoes made it seem louder and scarier if you were being chased by an unknown phenomenon because it could be hiding in the darker shadowy side of the hallway and will be getting ready to pounce at any second

A man, Mitsunari in fact, was running down his hallway.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN IT!" He cursed loudly again, loud enough for a few people to open their bedroom doors to see what the commotion's about. All he wanted to do now was curl up in his duvet and pretend this day had never happened, pretend that his friends didn't embarrass him about his height in front of his mom.

Pretend that he didn't get a kiss from Nene…

_"Stupid Nene!"_

He somewhat growled under his breath as his pace began to slowdown until it became into a halt. Mitsunari placed his semi-cold hands on his ultra hot red cheeks but raised them up, now clenched and knocked his head a few times; hopefully it would help him forget the whole saga

_"Aww c'mon Mitsunari, you seem to warm up to her more."_ Hearing the haunting words from Kanetsugu roll in his mind a few times made poor Mitsunari flush in the face again. He tried his hardest to shake it off, yet no success.

"Grrrr Shut up Kanetsugu, I'm not in the slightest."

With his head slightly lowered, he carried on walked down the hall way. But the problem is, he was not alone.

"Lord Mitsunari! Wait up!" Yukimura stretched his arm out trying to catch the slightly smaller man. Mitsunari slightly turned round but turned back when he saw it was the red boy. His pace increased rapidly and is now into a full sprint

"WHY SHOULD I!? GET LOST."

"WHAT'S THE MATTER MITSUNARI!?"

"NOTHING!"

"YES THERE IS! WHAT IS THE MATTER???"

"SHUT UP!"

Nothing that Yukimura said got to the auburn haired man, he just wouldn't stop running. He was running so hard it's actually made dents on the wooden floor.

Mitsunari's hidden strength?

"Lord Mitsunari, please stop! I beg you!" Yukimura could feel his voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak to Mitsunari. Mitsunari came to a halt and turned round to face the crimson wearing warrior "…w-well? What do you want?" he tapped his foot impatiently with a smirk spread upon his lips. Yukimura twiddled his thumbs and blushed like a little child.

"W-well I-I wanted to apologise for---"

He suddenly jolted back at Mitsunari's little giggle which slowly turned into a soft, friendly smile. His lips looked so soft and silky…like a flower petal with a single rain drop sliding down the petal, leaving a crystalline trail. His chocolate coloured eyes seem to shimmer due to the sunlight's rays falling onto him.

_"Who knew that Mitsunari would look so pretty…?"_ Yukimura thought, his blush still upon his face. _"Kyaaa! What am I saying?!"_

"For what? Making fun of me? Heh. You do that anyway so it doesn't matter." He smile grew wider at Yukimura's sudden change of reaction. He was like a little boy who's fallen back in with his friend.

Even though Mitsunari may act stubborn, cocky and rude most of the time, he still didn't want to see the hurtful look on his best friends "m-my Lord!" a single tear slowly flowed down his tanned cheek as he got ready to move again.

A pink gloved hand brushed his face slightly upwards.

"DON'T HUG ME."

Too late. Too late to resist Yuki's soft and cuddly bear hugs, despite him wearing his heavy armour. This is a moment that shouldn't be wasted, so Mitsunari wrapped his arms around him, continuing the embrace.

"…so warm."

"Aww aren't you two so adorable?!"

Looks like trouble had arrived just at the nick of time.

"ACK! NENE!"

A kaleidoscope of All the events happened earlier before circled round his brain constantly and blushed again as they broke apart. "Hi Lady Nene" Yukimura waved, Mitsunari coughed "w-what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what the ruckus was about; you're very loud y'know Mitsunari."

"Be quiet."

"Now tell me whats the matter son."

"I'm NOT your son." He folded his arms and pouted. Yukimura soon interrupted "you sure act like if you WERE her son My Lord." His Lord turned his head round, slowly and somewhat stiffly, like if you were to twist a dolls head around.

"If you do not shut up now, you will never get to use that hand ever again." He said with his voice going low as it could possibly can.

"Eep!"

Nene stood in front of poor defenceless Yuki "Mitsunari, stop it! What did I tell you about that face! You're scaring him!" his face started to turn more sinister every second as he got close up to Yuki's face

"It's BECAUSE I'm scaring him, that way he'll get some friggin backbone and ignore it. HEEEEEEEH!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Stop it Mitsunari."

A throwing sound was made, getting closer and closer to Mitsunari's hearing, THWAP!

Collapse.

Looks like Honour boy had returned

"OWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Mitsunari picked himself from the floor and now nursed his throbbing head and red nose. He was tapped on the head again lightly with a fan, the fan Kanetsugu had thrown at him.

"You dropped this again Mitsu-chan" he smirked after hearing the fox growl at him. Nene flicked Kanetsugu's forehead with her middle finger. The area slowly turned pink as Kanetsugu rubbed it

"Ahh!"

"Sugu-kun! What did I tell you about playing inside! Bad boy!"

"HEY! ARENT YOU GONNA SAY SORRY!" Mitsunari screeched, flailing his arms about too. Yukimura tried his best to calm him down

"I'm sorry Lady Nene, it won't happen again!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" he shouted in the taller man's ear but was then pulled back by Yuki. Kanetsugu stuck his little finger in his ear, twisting it inside. "Alright, alright! Just stop yelling!"

"By the way Kanetsugu. I've been meaning to say…" He scooted up to Kanetsugu and looked straight up at him. Not letting his eyes leave Kanetsugu's he reached into Kanetsugu's back pockets and pulled out a mirror "what are you doing with this?" he tauntingly dangled in front of Kanetsugu's face, cheesy grin and all

"Hey! Give that back!"

He snatched it back as he saw Mitsunari's fox like grin widening. He blushed as his response "pfft. And people call ME a pretty boy…" TWACK! Kanetsugu had hit him with his charms.

"AHH! THAT HURT"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Nene screamed to the top of her lungs could take her. She stood in between the boys and pushed them apart, just by a little. A growl was heard from the woman, easily calming the fighting boys down, but just in case, Yukimura pulled Kanetsugu by the shoulders and Nene pushed Mitsunari away from Kanetsugu

"What has gotten into you Mitsu-Chan? You're acting like a child! You're not gonna get a girlfriend with that behaviour!" boy did Mitsunari's face went red. Nene smiled at his strange behaviour "sh-shut up! I'm not looking for a…g-girlfriend."

He began to stutter uncontroably; Kanetsugu rolled his eyes and said "Mitsunari, that's no way to talk to your mother-" but then was interrupted "SHE IS NOT MY MOM!"

"But, Mitsunari darling, you are my 'son', and I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled him but was later pushed back by the shoulders. She looked up upon his face.

Playtime was over.

"I am NOT a child Lady Nene, and I'm most certainly not YOUR child. Now why don't you go bother someone else who isn't sickened by you? Like I dunno, YOUR REAL CHILD?! HIDEYORI?!"

He turned around and folded his arms. Both Kanetsugu and Yukimura were gobsmacked at the fact that Mitsunari would say such a thing. Out of the low things Mitsunari had said in the past, this had to be the lowest.

Nene froze on the spot, lost the ability to move, having the feeling of her heart ripping to shreds and one by one floated down to the floor. Yukimura reached out a hand towards Mitsunari "Lord Mitsunari."

"Mitsunari! That's just going too far!" said the tallest one, edging himself up to the auburn haired boy and pushed Yuki out of the way. Nene watched among the 3 men quarrelling to one another. She cleared her throat and quietly said.

"…he's not my-" they all came to a halt after hearing Nene's murmur "what was that Lady Nene?" she shook her head and walked away towards the way she came from, she waved back at the boys "mmn. I'll go and play with Hideyori like Mitsunari said to, since he's too sickened by me anyway"

"whatever." Scoffed the smaller man. Kanetsugu knew exactly what this was about "Mitsunari! You are a moron!" he practically yelled in the younger one's ear. All his rage showed clearly, a dark aura loomed over Kanetsugu's head

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem? More like whats her problem! I mean she was all happy and now she's not? Unusual eh?" said the confused Mitsunari, tilted head and all.

"You still don't understand why she treats you like this Lord Mitsunari" he came to full attention to Yukimura's voice "hmm?" the crimson wearing warrior sighed gently and placed both hands on Mitsunari's shoulders

"Hideyori is not her son. She's infertile." (1)

* * *

there! finished this chapter! hoped ya liked it

1- that is not true, well from my knowlege of the Koei world, i just added it to make a little drama

R&R!


	4. Forgive Me

chapter 4 now enjoy

yep this is the chapter where Mitsunari finally realises that he loves Nene as if she was his own Mother.

and from the reviews i have so far, Nene WAS infirtile. wow i made a fact without realising it was true! :O

anyway, DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS

enjoy.

* * *

_"…what have I done?" said Mitsunari_

He had locked himself away in his room for the rest of the day, inside his duvet. Even if he is a little hot under there, this is not a good time to complain since that's the only thing he's been doing all day

"I'm so stupid." He muttered to himself, making sure nobody heard him, even though the door is locked.

He did not go down for dinner because he was not hungry, more like he felt like he didn't deserve food. More like, he did not want to see Nene again. He clutched onto his bed sheets and sort of curled up into a ball, shaking.

He closed his eyes

_"Be quiet."_

"W-why did I say such things to her?"

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM** YOU** NENE!"_

"Why am I so stupid to realise?"

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"I hate myself."

_"I am NOT a child Lady Nene, and I'm most certainly not YOUR child. Now why don't you go bother someone else who isn't sickened by you?"_

His eyes shot wide open and sat up straight, tears running wildly down his face, making his eyes more and redder as they fell. He watched the tears fall onto his bed. As they made contact with the sheet, it only made the liquid spread.

"I'm such a moron, why did I not realise it earlier!"

_Her face_

Her smile

Her motherly actions towards us. Mainly me

"All those times, she complimented me, praised me, loved me, all I could reply with we're mere insults and I totally ignored her feelings! I'm such an ignorant bastard for not realising earlier!"

He hugged his pillow tightly, digging his nails into it as he sobbed loudly

_"What's your problem?!"_

"What the hell IS my problem?"

_"Hideyori is not her son. She's infertile."_

"Why didn't she tell me that sooner?" as he shut his eyes for the second time, remembering the haunting words from his friends from earlier today. He began to picture a small silhouette slowly fading into his mind. It was kneeling on the grass, clutching a flower to its chest. It then slowly transformed into a woman, smiling and giggling.

The voice, filled with love everytime she speaks.

_"Mitsunari darling"_

"RAAGH!!" Mitsunari began punching the wall subconsciously, still with his eyes shut. He followed the fallen tears that escaped his eye sockets, to the floor and curled himself into a ball, like a cat or a…fox

_"Mitsunari~! Mitsu-Chaaaaaaan!"_

"Nene…Nene, Nene! I'm sorry! Please! Forgive me! Don't be mad! DON'T BE MAD AT ME!"

_"-And I love you so much!"_

"I…I love you too…Mom."

* * *

ya, ya i know its short but-

R&R!


	5. deja vu

chapter five and its still not done! i think after this chapter will be the last for this story

Disclaimer: do not own samurai warriors

enjoy

* * *

The next day, cherry blossoms bloomed everywhere and everybody got a feel of its soft pink glows floating around them. Yuki let out his palm and watched a petal float elegantly down towards him. To catch one so delicate should not be crushed as its beautiful appearance would be ruined forever.

"There's a lot of them this year eh Lord Kanetsugu?" asked the young one, watching a few more Sakura petals fall on his palm and fingertips. He focused his full attention onto the taller one after he heard Kanetsugu's chuckling.

"Yes, Yukimura. But it seems you've attracted some with your hair, like metal would to a magnet." He put his hand through Yuki's hair and let his fingers move wildly in-between his roots and gently combed them out.

"Eheheh!" a long pause had loomed around them both as they both walked down the nearly petal covered path to the Toyotomi castle "d-do you think Lord Mitsunari would come out of his room today? He shunned himself away from us after the incident" Yukimura asked shyly. He made sure not to make any eye-contact with Kanetsugu at all.

"Let's just hope not."

_"Hold the phone"_ Kanetsugu watched him scratch his hair subconsciously and a blush suddenly appearing onto his tanned skin "you miss him again don't you Yuki?"

Boy Kanetsugu sure knows what buttons to push when it comes to Yukimura "n-n-n-no! Nothing of the sort! Well…not this time-I mean! I DO miss him-no! I mean It's not like I LIKE him or a-anything Kanetsugu!!" he stuttered, flailing his arms about like a chicken and cheeks bright red. Poor Yuki fallen right into his trap; he had said what Kanetsugu predicted he would say

"Ah, I didn't say anything about you liking him Yuki."

"Eek!"

"Eek indeed." He repeated

"No! EEK!" he pointed.

"Hu-MITSUNARI!!!"

Damn straight it was Mitsunari, sitting on the longest branch on the tallest Sakura tree (1). And what was he doing? Sleeping. "Aggh!!! Lord Mitsunari! Oh whatdowedo whatdowedo! He could be stuck or something! We have to help him!"

"…Who knew he could climb so high?"

"KANETSUGU!!"

"What?!"

It appears that branch led to Mitsunari's window. It's obvious what he has done. "Relax Yukimura. If he wanted to get off the branch he can crawl to his window, see?" he grabbed Yuki's chin, slowly turning it towards the window where Kanetsugu's pointing to

"Oh."

"What the? Oh great. Now I'm getting interrupted outside too?!" Mitsunari's voice was finally heard from the tree tops "looks like Mr. Sourpuss is awake."

"I HEARD THAT KANETSUGU." Grumbled the fox after hearing the two below him giggling at him again. But he didn't mind; he's pretty used to it and he does the same to them as well

Kanetsugu placed his hand in front of his eyes to shield himself from the sunlight evil rays seeping through the gaps of the Sakura tree leafs "what are you doing there Mitsunari?"

"Me? Oh I just felt like it today. There are a lot of them this year doncha think?" Kanetsugu laughed nervously, as he had heard that already from the red boy, speaking of which, he is pondering right now.

"Yukimura?"

"Hmm…Déjà vu (2)?" he said with a straight face and clicked his fingers

"No Yukimura."

The fox yawned and jumped onto his feet "hah. I might as well come down since you guys have already woken me up" he smiled coyly, like he usually does but then missed his footing and fell "AH!"

"KYAA MITSUNARI!"

Was fine. His legs were wrapped around the tree branch. Poor Yuki got the fright of his life, thinking that his best friend would've died. Kanetsugu smiled…almost knowingly while he watched Mitsunari climb back up and sit back how he was at the beginning of this chapter(3)

"Haha! Got you Yuki! You should've seen the look on your-"

"MITSUNARI!!!"

And the branch had gotten a little heavier. Nene had come out from Mitsunari's window while she was cleaning up his room. "N-Nene!" he backed up until he could go no more. Nene stayed exactly where she was, on the most dangerous part of the branch. And why did she not realise?

"Mitsunari Ishida! What do you think you're playing at?!"

"!!"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?! You've could have gotten yourself killed! You stupid boy! One of these days I won't be here and you WILL hurt yourself!"

That struck him, and struck him hard. What foolish actions he's making. "Ah, Nene's here." Pointed out Yukimura "you don't say" said Kanetsugu "I wonder what kind of argument THIS is gonna turn out to be eh Yukimura?"

They both watched Mitsunari eagerly, waiting for one of his cocky comebacks

"…I'm sorry"

"Rewind. Did he just say what I think he said?!" said the jawdropped Kanetsugu

"I'm sorry Nene, for all…all the bad things I've said to you in the past. I guess I was a little…s-shy about you getting close to me." Mitsunari finally blurted out with his cheeks the same colour as the Sakura tree

Nene smiled and put her arm out in front of her. "Why don't we start from fresh, _Nari-Chan?_" she giggled. Mitsunari felt the tears welling up in his eyes, getting ready to fall any moment.

A new start. Just what he needed.

"…yeah." He stuck out his arm to complete the handshake but it seems Nene's hand was somehow moving backwards "what the?" the thinnest part of the branch had snapped with Nene on it. "AGH!!" All of Mitsunari's surroundings had slowed down in time and Nene's hand stretched out for someone to grab it, yet Mitsunari's were wrapped around the tree trunk. He watched in fear as Nene got closer and closer to plummeting head first to the ground

Yukimura and Kanetsugu were too late to catch her

"NOOOOOO!"

Mitsunari slid down the trunk and immediately rushed to Nene's side. The blood quickly increasing of loss from her head and now spreading around her head to the top half of her back.

"K-Kanetsugu! Get help! Quick!" Yukimura said hastily. He looked at Mitsunari, his eyes small and grey. Clutching onto his hair and tears running wildly down his face.

"…n-no…NO!"

Suddenly

Flashbacks

_Sakura tree_

Tall woman

"Mitsunari get down from there! Don't let me come up there!"

"Never hehehe!"

Snap!

Crash.

"Mom? MOM!!!"

"NENE! DON'T DIE AGAIN! MOM! NO DON'T! DO DIE AGAIN!" he shook Nene by the shoulders uncontrollably; Yukimura tried rubbing his back to call him down "Mitsunari calm down! Kanetsugu's gone to get help!"

"MOOOOM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Her eyes had slightly opened, to the sound of his voice. She felt something plop onto her forehead. A tear. "M-Mitsunari…" slowly and shaking she lifted her hand to his cheek to stop him from crying "be-be a good boy and don't…cry Mitsunari. For mommy…" her half opened eyes looked glossy and tears slowly began to seep out from her eyes. One had escaped from Mitsunari's eyes and conjoined with Nene's before she slipped into a coma.

_"Mitsunari."_

Everything was white of what she could see. A boy, a naked boy to be exact had appeared in her mind. He had shoulder length auburn hair, chocolate eyes but his headgear was replaced with real fox ears and his big bushy tail had covered his area

_"He's just like a little fox isn't he?"_

He turned around to face Nene; he smiled like he was up to no good again _"I'm sorry Nene, for all…all the bad things I've said to you in the past."_ She could see the tears rolling down this little boy's face. She quickly embraced the little boy and let him cry into her chest

_"It's ok Mitsunari, don't cry. Mommy's here to look after you. Mommy loves you so much. My little boy."_

* * *

1- dont worry, its not THAT high. i dont over exaggerate ¬¬

2- he thinks he's whitnessing something that's he's already heard before but not quite

3- sorry for breaking the 4th wall. =_=;

R&R!


	6. My son

Chapter six and the last chapter phew!

been away with writers block...anyway

Disclaimer: do not own samurai warriors, if i did, Mitsunari would be mine cause he's so cute

enjoy

* * *

Mitsunari and Yukimura watched a single petal float down towards the little pond and gently glide on top of the surface; it created small ripples around it every time it moved. Mitsunari sat on the edge of the grass, hugging his legs close to his chest and rested his chin onto his knees. He watched the falling blossoms fall to the ground endlessly. "_What a gentle breeze…"_

"Lord Mitsunari."

"Y-yeah?" he whipped his head around to face the crimson warrior. His eyes never left his face as he kneeled down next to him "Are you okay?" Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. What a simple and unnecessary question to ask at a time like this "Of…of course I'm not!" he half yelled

"Why'd you ask a question like that? Especially at a time like this…" he trailed off, his eyes now focusing at his own uneven reflection in the pond. The ripples in the water made his reflection look somewhat deformed. He tossed a shiny pebble into the water, nearly forgetting the splash back into his face.

"This is not the time for stupid questions Yukimura! Nene's life is at-!" dare Mitsunari look at the taller man in red. Those sharp piercing eyes went right through him, that smile, just one glimpse of it could make heat rise up in your body, in this case, Mitsunari's.

He watched the wind blow back Yukimura's dark chocolate coloured hair in many directions, kinda like fabric on a washing line being blown away with so much force from the wind and with clothes pegs the only thing that could save it from blowing away.

As his eyelids lowered halfway, he raised both his eyebrows.

"Is it really a stupid question…?"

"o-of course it is!"

"Will it still be stupid if Nene said it?" Mitsunari opened his mouth to reply but was sooner interrupted. "You don't need to answer that Lord Mitsunari. Nene will soon recover and she'll be happy if you're the first person she sees…or something along those lines…y-y'know what they say, 'A smile that is down, should be turned the right way! (1) Or something like that! Ahh! I'm not helping am I?"

Yukimura rubbed his head in total frustration, he felt like his whole brain exploded trying to explain as hard as he could so Mitsunari could understand. Even though what most of what Yuki had said was not actually accurate and mixed up, Mitsunari seemed to brighten after the sudden change of atmosphere by Yukimura himself. Mitsunari somehow felt relieved and didn't feel the need to cry or to be depressed. It was strange but it helped. A lot

"…You know Yuki…to be truly honest with myself, I really love Nene. She's so precious to me." He shuffled towards Yukimura a little, only a little. For some reason, Yuki seems to be a little disappointed _"Mitsunari? In LOVE with Nene?" _he slowly turned red at the thought "_nononono! That's not it…I think; I mean what kind of relationship DOES he have with Lady Nene?"_ without realising it himself, jealously was written all over his face

"-I mean as a mom Yukimura, eww how could you think otherwise?!" He said, a little disgusted at the fact as well. He snorted while he watched Yukimura flail his arms about and stutter "w-what?! I mean-how did you? No! I uh!!-" Mitsunari's grin had stretched longer than before as he got closer to Yukimura's face "I can tell just by looking at your face, Yukimura."

Yuki felt his cheeks getting warmer; just hearing Mitsunari's voice alone made his cheeks turn pink, his body tingle, and his hands quiver uncontrollably. Yukimura felt his insides building up in his stomach, rising and then escaping out of his ears like steam escaping from a kettle.

Mitsunari could not help but giggle at his friend's reaction to his comment. He got up, brushed any unwanted grass off his backside and stretched an arm out for Yukimura to accept. The smaller man pulled the taller one up, not releasing his grip at all.

"You know Yukimura? I actually felt like crying all day today, and somehow you made me feel a whole lot better."

"...somehow?" Yuki said with a blank face

"Yep. I just know that I won't cry anymore, thanks Yuki"

"That's good. Because crying isn't really going to help is it? I mean, all crying does is make red rings around your eyes and have almost permanent tearstains on both sides of your face. And besides crying is gonna make you feel more depressed than you already are, know what I mean?"

"…! _I cannot believe what he just said.(2)_"

"Eh? What?"

Mitsunari turned away "...It's nothing. C'mon, let's go."

- - -

Nene tossed and turned in her bed. She had bandages wrapped round her head and arm; a spot of blood was showing where the bandage was wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open after hearing rustling noises from her right. She turned her head side to side trying to figure where she was

"…Where am I? Am I in my own room?"

She sat up. Her eyes drifted around the room, left to right until she saw the person next to her. He smiled at her gently and tossed his auburn hair behind him with his free hand. She smiled at him back; being in a room you're not familiar with seems a lot better with someone you know.

"Nari-Chan!"

"Hi Nene. Glad to see you're okay."

He watched Nene's eyes leave his and now focusing on the object in his right hand "are those for me?" It was a bunch of cherry blossoms, held in Mitsunari's right hand. They glowed and sparkled under the sunlight coming from the window above her bed.

"Yeah, I picked them before I got here, I thought it would make you feel, y'know happier. You seem to like them a lot so yeah."

His smile quickly turned upside down, his thoughts of the incident raced through is mind again "I'm sorry." He said. Nene looked puzzled

"Eh?"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess" he felt his whole body tremble like crazy as he said it. Nene petted his head gently and rubbed his head back and forth, seeing if it would make him calm down.

"Thank god Mitsunari."

"Eh?"

"I'm so glad you ended up safe after all." She sighed in relief

"…Mom" he smiled at her and tried to wipe all the tears away from his face. There was no end to the mini waterfalls; they just kept on rolling down his cheeks. It was when Nene flicked his forehead with her middle finger made his crying come to a halt

"Don't cry. Silly baby!"

Mitsunari did not hesitate to hug the small lady, nearly crushing her at the matter. Nene hugged back caressing Mitsunari's shiny auburn hair. Even though she had told him to stop, she could still hear his muffled sobs and hiccups buried into her shirt (3) "Mom…Mom, Mom mom! I'm sorry! Mom I love you! I love you so much…"

Mitsunari felt Nene's tiny soft-like-petals-fingers pull his head away from her body, afterwards her lips placed onto his forehead. Nene heard the tiniest gasp from Mitsunari as she did this.

"I love you too Mitsunari…My son."

They both smiled at one another before slipping into each others arms for one more embrace. For that moment, they enjoyed feeling the others body warmth mixing with one another. Mitsunari kissed her on the cheek and left her to sleep...

**End.**

* * *

1- he means "turn that frown upside down!". aint it cute though

2- i see Yukimura as not as smart as Mitsunari when it comes to words but boy did that blow Nari's mind eh? i dunno why, i also see him as an innocent type as well

3- hiccups, y'know when you stop to breathe when you cry?

R&R!


End file.
